


Heaven is a Place on Earth with You

by only_because3



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together, more or less, since spring break Quinn's sophomore year of college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an open verse I have for the three of them. Mainly fluff and smuttyness. Enjoy!

"So, I'm pregnant."

They've been together, more or less, since spring break Quinn's sophomore year of college (Rachel had dropped out after her first year, partly because she's a stubborn bitch but mostly because she landed Fraulein Schneider in the revival of Cabaret [something she laughed about for ages] and Mike was barely in class for two months when he got picked up to go on tour with Usher) which means that in about a month, they'll have been together for three years.

Needless to say, this was in no way, shape, or form planned.

Quinn freaks out, much like she did when she realized that she was actually in a relationship with two people, but Mike just gets up and wraps his arms around Rachel tightly before kissing her head as he dances them around the room, murmuring in her ear about how talented their baby would be.

Rachel talks to Quinn about it a lot and they all talk about it together, but it seems to be Quinn's talk with Mike that finally calms her down and stops her from bailing. She's always been the most logical and realistic out of all three of them, so neither Rachel nor Mike are surprised when she pads into their bedroom a week later, legal pad full of things to discuss in hand.

The three of them make decent money and since they only have a one bedroom, they've been able to save a lot the last two years. But, Rachel obviously won't be able to work for a while, at least not on stage, and Mike just booked a tour with Lady Gaga that's running for about two years. He offers to back out, take something shorter like a U.S. only tour, but both girls refuse to let him do that. Mike says he'll talk to the choreographer about it since he's generally a pretty cool guy and promises that he'll work it out. Rachel maintains that even though she would've loved to play Charity in the Sweet Charity revival for an extended period of time, a three month run is enough.

Getting a bigger apartment is an easy fix, though Rachel tries to convince them to just get a huge flat a la Rent, which leaves Quinn with more long term questions. Can they really see this working out in the long term? When they're not just kids fucking around in their 20s. "We haven't even told our parents yet," she reminds them and then asks what would happen if they were to break up in the future. Quinn wouldn't have any legal right to continue to see the child, and even though Mike swears there's no way they could end on such horrible terms that they'd keep the baby from her, she knows he can't predict the future. "I can't lose another baby," she admits quietly and that pretty much breaks Mike's heart and Rachel spends half an hour cradling Quinn's head to her stomach.

* * *

Rachel looks like she swallowed a basketball by the time they move. Quinn always thought that people were exaggerating when they say that (after all, at no point in time did she ever look like that when she was pregnant), but Mike holds up a ball next to Rachel's tummy and, sure enough, that's exactly what it looks like.

They refuse to let her help move and every time they pass her sitting stubbornly at their tiny kitchen table, she lets out an overly dramatic sigh. "I'm not incapable of lifting things and walking up a flight of stairs."

Mike does what he always does, kisses her cheek and tells her that he loves her. Quinn on the other hand drops a box at Rachel's feet. "Unpack if you feel useless. Don't just complain, princess."

Rachel simply uses the box as a footrest.

Quinn wraps her arms around Mike's waist, her forehead falling in-between his shoulder blades. "I feel like a real adult," she murmurs and Mike laughs, squeezing her forearms lightly.

"You're always been the real adult." He spins in her embrace and, god, Quinn's not sure whose smile she wants the baby to get. "You finished college and have a real job. Not to mention you take care of all the bills."

"But we're having a baby," she says between pressing kisses against his chest. His smile grows because it's nice to hear her say _we_ when she struggled with it so much in the beginning. He pulls her arms away and puts them in the waltz position. She laughs, but amuses him, straightening out her back before he leans them across the empty moving truck. There's only one box left, a combination of her and Rachel's records, and he moves them past it seamlessly.

Someone behind them clears their throat and when she sees her mother standing next to Rachel's dads, she's surprised she doesn't throw up on Mike.

They hadn't even started working on a lie to tell their parents yet and thought they'd have at least the rest of Rachel's pregnancy to figure one out. None of them expected their parents to actually visit when they moved since they never even saw their one bedroom and they lived there for two years.

"I can't believe you guys managed to swing a three bedroom in this part of town," Hiram says with a grin, adjusting his wire rim glasses as Quinn and Mike straighten out.

Mike smiles and wheezes a little, turning away from the parents to grab the last box. "What're you guys doing here?" Quinn hops off the truck and hugs her mom before hugging Rachel's dads too.

"We thought we'd come see the new apartment," her mom answers, tucking a few flyaway strands behind Quinn's ear.

"We felt bad that we never saw your old place and a mini-vacation sounded good to everyone," Leroy explains and Quinn smiles tightly.

"Did you guys check into your hotel yet? We still have to take the truck back so you guys could go get settled in then we could meet up for a late lunch and a tour of the place?"

Hiram watches Mike carefully hop out of the truck with the box in his hands and Mike is pretty sure he has never loved Quinn as much as he does right now for buying them some time.

"Sounds like a plan, dear." Judy pats Quinn's hip while Leroy pulls down the back of the truck for them.

"Did you guys ge-" Mike squeezes his eyes shut, arms clenching around the box and Quinn face palms, her whole body going slack next to her mom. "Oh fuck," Rachel groans from the steps of their apartment building, hands dropping uselessly at her sides.

* * *

"Am _I_ going to be a grandma or…?"

"Oh my god," Leroy groans next to Judy. Hiram is repeating a prayer under his breath and Mike's hands won't stop shaking.

"I'm sorry, I just don't quite know how to…"

Rachel shakes her head, smiling as best she can. "We would love it if you were involved as a grandmother," she says, motioning to Mike, Quinn, and herself. "I think it you be wonderful if all of you were involved-"

"But we completely understand if you decide not to be," Quinn finishes, taking Mike's hand in hers just as Rachel does the same on the opposite side of their boyfriend.

"I need air," Hiram says, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses. Leroy nods next to him, stepping out of the apartment without so much as a second glance in their direction. Rachel's face crumples ever so slightly and Hiram frowns, trying to smooth down his daughter's unruly hair. "I'm sorry gelibte, but we just need some time to process everything."

Rachel nods. "I know, Daddy."

Judy clears her throat when the door shuts behind Hiram. "You guys know this is odd, right?"

"Yes, Mom."

"It's very unconventional and, as I mentioned before, I'll probably be unsure of how I factor into this but…" She looks at Mike, who fights every reflex to close his eyes and then asks very calmly, "Do you love my daughter?"

Mike swallows hard but squeezes Quinn's hand. "Very, very much. I would've been a wreck if she decided she didn't want to be with us anymore."

"Rachel?"

"To the moon and back, Judy." Rachel and Mike look down at Quinn, smiles taking up their whole faces. "If I didn't, there is no way I would put up with watching all those horrible Batman movies she seems to love."

Quinn laughs. "They _are_ horrible, but that's the best part!"

Rachel rolls her eyes while Mike leans over to kiss Quinn's cheek before remembering that Quinn's mom is still sitting across from them. "It's okay," Judy says quietly. "All I want is for Quinn to be happy and she obviously is." She smoothes out the skirt of her dress, shaking her head a little before locking eyes with her daughter. "I'm not going anywhere, Quinnie."

Quinn's entire body swells. "Really?"

"Never again," she promises.

Rachel starts bawling and she curses under her breath as she tries to wipe away the tears. "Damn hormones!" Judy laughs and gets up, hugging Quinn when the blonde practically throws herself in her arms. "That was the best reaction _ever_ and my parents are on the fence and your parents are going to _kill_ us, Mike."

"They'll come around," Judy assures her, pulling away from Quinn so that she can kneel in front of Rachel. "May I?" Rachel nods and Judy plants her hands on either side of the outstretched stomach, smiling when the baby kicks lightly. "How far along are you?"

"25 weeks," they respond simultaneously.

* * *

Rachel's pregnancy is extremely well documented. They take pictures of her stomach and measure it every week, proudly emailing the current stats to everyone who wants to know.

Rachel's pregnancy is documented in another way too.

Mike was gone from weeks 10 to 24 and then left again about a week after they moved. He's trying to get in as many shows as possible before Rachel reaches 38 weeks. Because of this, they send him regular emails and text him every morning. But they make sure to send along video attachments at least twice a week.

He watches Rachel's ever changing shape writhe beneath Quinn, her fingers sometimes threading through blonde hair, pulling hard when Quinn keeps sucking even after Rachel cums twice, and sometimes they pluck at her own nipples, twisting when Quinn's fingers finally enter her. Most of the time it's Quinn practically worshipping Rachel's body, but they surprised him during week 28 with Quinn on all fours, Rachel thrusting into her roughly with (as he later learned) a strap on purchased just for the occasion. He's never been so thankful for getting a hotel room alone on tour before because he physically can not _not_ shove his hand down his pants like he's a 12 year old boy watching porn for the first time.

He actually tells the girls this during a rare Skype call when he's getting ready for his day and they're coming back from a later dinner. They laugh and Rachel gets this look in her eyes that makes Quinn hang her head. "She's insatiable," she muses, Rachel shoving her shoulder.

"You say that like you don't enjoy reaping the benefits." There's a distant sound in the background and when Quinn excuses herself to turn off the kettle, Rachel smiles at him deviously. "How much time do you have before you have to go to rehearsal?"

"About an hour," he says after he glances at the clock on the table next to the bed.

"Could you do me a favor then?"

Quinn comes back in, shaking her head as she sets Rachel's tear down on the desk. "I wasn't even gone five minutes!" Rachel's hand is absolutely soaked as she holds it up for Quinn to clean and it's not until one of Rachel's fingers is in her mouth that she realizes Mike's hand is slowly pumping his cock on the screen.

"I told him it was time to return the favor," Rachel whispers in her ear, nibbling on Quinn's earlobe as Mike starts working himself a little faster. "Who knew our boy could be just as dirty as us?"

A lot of things are well documented during Rachel's pregnancy.

* * *

Sophie Leela Chang has a ridiculous amount of hair. It is insane just how much deep brown hair his daughter has and it's also crazy soft. Half her hair is curling waywardly while the other half lays flat against her head. Quinn laughs through shiny eyes, running her fingers over the thick strands. "Poor girl," she coos. "Her hair doesn't know what it wants to do."

He pushes back Rachel's frizzy hair as he sits down on the edge of the bed. "Thank you," he tells her honestly and Rachel rolls her eyes, light laughter spilling from her lips as she sits up a little better.

"Give me our baby," she instructs, impatient fingers wiggling. "I need to inspect that mess on top of her head better."

"I'd suggest we keep it short but that doesn't fix the Jew curls you passed down to her." Quinn leans into Mike's side, running her fingers through his hair. It feels exactly like their daughter's.

Mike wraps his arm around Quinn's hips, drumming along with the commercial on the tv in the corner. "Look," he says softly and they study Sophie who experimentally opens one eye and then the other. They're light like Rachel's, the only thing besides the curls that are purely Rachel. "Those are some gorgeous eyes."

Rachel carefully runs a finger down the slope of Sophie's nose and trails it over her chubby cheeks. "I know you guys can't stand that I still do this but I honestly feel like I need to break into song."

* * *

The next few days are filled with various visitors, most notably Judy (who isn't quite sure what to make of Sophie's hair either) and Rachel's dad, both of which are still unsure of the entire situation but are obsessed with the baby anyway.

Mr. and Mrs. Chang are supposed to visit the following week and Quinn has absolutely no problem pretending to simply be the best friend in order to keep the peace between Mike and his parents. "Plus, Sophie deserves to have them in her life," Rachel adds one night when he's up with her.

"I shouldn't have to lie. _We_ shouldn't have to lie." Quinn flips over in her sleep, tugging her blanket all the way up so that just her face is visible. Lacing fingers with Rachel's free hand, Mike sighs. "She's her mom too and I don't want to have to censor myself every time Soph does something that reminds me of Quinn."

"I know, baby." Sophie pushes at her breast and Rachel turns the infant to burp her. "The real question is if you want to maintain the relationship you have with your parents."

"They're already upset that we're not married. Why not just hammer the final nail in the coffin?"

"I'm not letting you do that," Quinn murmurs sleepily. Her eyes are still closed but her eyebrows bunch together in a way that Mike knows she's serious. "Your parents are traditional, but you love them. Don't ruin that because of me."

"I love _you_." Sophie burps and Quinn smiles a little before opening her eyes. Mike takes her hand in his and Rachel kisses his shoulder, her fingers encased by the fists of their daughter. "I'm not going to lie."

"Mike," Quinn sighs and he shakes his head.

"We're not going to put off the inevitable. One day, we'll have more kids-"

"And they sure as hell aren't _all_ coming from me," Rachel muses and a grin cracks onto Mike's face.

"Exactly. If they can't accept it now, they won't accept it then. Sophie doesn't need hate in her life."

In the morning, Mike saves his parents a trip by emailing them a picture Santana took of the four of them on their couch the day they came home from the hospital. He doesn't hear anything from his parents until Sophie's first birthday when his mom sends a present.

* * *

At four years old, Sophie enjoys all of the following:

Dancing with her daddy (and sometimes Mr. Bobinsky, the orange tabby she got for her birthday. But sometimes he scratches at her when she wants to dance, so she usually just makes her daddy be her partner). Her daddy can move all these really funny and cool ways that Sophie can't wait to learn when she's older (She tried to run up the wall and flip like him but she just kind of fell on the floor. Her mom and momma told her never to try that again and then yelled at her daddy for a long time). Her daddy will practice tap with her and she wishes her feet could move as fast as his. Sophie's favorite dance is when her daddy lets her stand on his feet while they twirl all around the house, because her dresses fan out all pretty like and she gets to hold his hand the entire time.

Going to work with her momma. She gets to meet all these people who look _so_ different. Sometimes the ladies have on a bunch of make up and really pretty dresses. The men have really fuzzy beards and funny hair and sometimes, they even wear pretty dresses too. If she's a good girl, her momma lets her put on some make up too, but no matter how many times she asks, her momma won't let her play dress up with the costumes. Her momma thinks she'll mess them up, even though Sophie swears that she'll be extra super careful. Oh, and she gets to see her momma sing _really_ big when she goes along and Sophie sometimes can't believe that that's her momma.

Cooking with her mommy. She's still too tiny to do the fun stuff (her mommy always laughs when she says that because her mommy doesn't think chopping is fun) but she always helps getting the ingredients and she's in charge of washing all the fruits and veggies (her mommy says that she has the most important job since she has to make sure everything is clean enough to eat). Her mommy picks her up sometimes so she can stir whatever need to be stirred on the stove and she likes that if something is really good, her mommy will hide some for them in the back of the fridge for their midnight snack. And, when they're baking, her mommy will let her eat the batter and her momma _never_ lets her do that.

* * *

At four years old, Sophie does not enjoy the following:

Combing her hair. She doesn't like when her daddy does it because it never looks cute and it always hurts when her mom or momma does it (even though _every time_ they promise it won't hurt because they have detangler). She thinks she's old enough to do it herself, but one of her parents always finds a bunch of knots in it after she's done. Aunt Santana scared her when she told her mommy that she should give Sophie a swift whack with the back of the brush like her grandma used to do to them, but then Aunt Santana said it was just a not funny joke and she let her mommy brush her hair again.

The dog in the apartment across the hall. Not only did it steal one of her cookies when they passed in the hall, he tried to pee on her. Luckily, her daddy scooped her up and saved the day.

The fact that she's going to be a big sister in seven months. She doesn't know how she feels about the baby part, but she most definitely doesn't like that her momma doesn't go to work anymore because that means she can't go either.

* * *

"Do you think we lucked out with Sophie," Rachel asks one night once they're all in bed.

Quinn pushes her glasses on top of her head as she puts down her book and Mike mutes the TV. "What do you mean?"

Rachel runs a hand over her rounded stomach, her fingers drumming against it occasionally and she smiles when there's a flutter back. "Our kid is _gorgeous_. Everything from her adorably chubby cheeks and her huge brown eyes and your cute nose," she says, pinching Mike's nose lightly. "Even her feet are cute!"

Quinn looks at Mike over Rachel's head, her eyes a little wide and he chews on his bottom lip until Quinn speaks up. "Is this you backwardly asking if this kid is going to be ugly?"

Mike laughs as Rachel tries to sputter through a retort until she finally turns to him and hits him in the stomach. "Rach, I don't think we could produce a bad looking baby."

Quinn nods. "Have you ever seen an ugly hapa baby," she asks and Rachel sighs dramatically.

"No, but there's a first time for everything." There's a noise down the hall and then a soft "Mommy" travels through their open door. Quinn kisses Rachel's cheek as she slides out of bed and she gives Mike a look that tells him he needs to fix this by the time she gets back. "We have _such_ strong features that it has to be a fluke that Soph's so pretty."

"It's not a fluke," he assures her, wrapping his arm around her. Her head falls to his shoulder and she brings his hand up so it rests on the tight skin just below her belly button. Their son kicks firmly against his hand. "You're beautiful and I'm okay. Of course we'd make decent looking kids."

Her face screws up when she looks at him. "Okay? Baby, you're hot and handsome and a bunch of other possibly offensive adjectives."

"Then if we are both attractive people, why are you freaking out?"

"Sophie is gorgeous," she repeats. "What if we used up all the good genes on her?"

"You realize that can't happen right," Quinn asks as she shuts their bedroom door.

"Our girl okay," he asks and Quinn nods, settling herself on Mike's other side, weaving her legs through his so she doesn't fall off the edge of the bed.

"Her nightlight just needed a new bulb." She snuggles into his body and laces fingers with Rachel over his stomach. "Our son is going to be every bit as gorgeous as Soph." Rachel still doesn't look entirely convinced but she doesn't say anything. Actually her eyes drift shut and Mike considers that the end of the conversation. He digs for the remote between him and Quinn so he can finish his movie but his hand evidentially finds something more interesting because Quinn arches into him, a tiny moan falling from her lips.

"Are we having sex," Rachel asks sleepily, propping herself up a little better. Her hand naturally travels to the waist of his pajama pants. She's obviously tired and he tries to move her hand away but she cups him unexpectedly and he can't really do anything but sag into the bed.

"Uh, I was actually just trying to find the remote, but I'm obviously not going to say no."

Quinn untangles herself from Mike only to straddle his legs a second later, the remote falling from the sheets and crashing to the floor. Mike's hands settle on her hips, pulling her up on to his lap once Rachel moves her hand. "You were trying to find the remote between my legs," she teases and he leans up to capture her lips.

Rachel sighs next to them, her hand trailing over his arm before falling down and grazing Quinn's thigh. "You guys would have the prettiest babies too."

Quinn grins against his lips, nipping at them lightly as she pulls away. "I hope so," she says coyly and Mike knows that smile. She had that smile on her face when Rachel mentioned getting a pet for Sophie.

"How far along," he asks and Rachel's eyebrows furrow together.

"What do you-" She looks back at Quinn, takes in her slightly pink cheeks and when she locks eyes with the blonde, she bites her lips, ducking her head as she pushes back her hair. "You're pregnant?"

Quinn nods. "I'm almost three months."

She's on her back in two seconds flat, with Rachel's hands finding their way to her breasts and her lips covering every inch of her face and Mike is pushing her underwear to the side.

* * *

Mike hopes this never happens again.

Rachel's seven months and Quinn's five, and this bed is no where near big enough to accommodate two pregnant women and a grown man. Rachel tosses and turns to his right while Quinn keeps kicking him. He has to be up in three hours and he has gotten no sleep whatsoever.

"Daddy?" Sophie is clutching on to the blanket she can't sleep without (it's the one his mother sent for her first birthday) close to her face so that the only thing he can see is her wide eyes. "I think there's a monster in my room."

"Let's go check," he says, trying to figure out how on earth he's going to be able to get out of the bed without waking up either of his girlfriends but Sophie shakes her head, running over to the foot of their bed.

"I want to sleep with you and the mommas," she whispers, rising and falling on her tip toes nervously.

He gets no sleep at all but he's more than content with that. His bed is full of his girls. Rachel to his right, Quinn to his left, and Sophie's head pressed right above his heart.

* * *

"Remember when we could hug each other?" Quinn giggles, stirring the soup she's making them. Rachel's stomach is pressed into ass, her hands running up and down Quinn's sides.

Mike isn't due home until tomorrow and Rachel's dads insisted on taking Sophie out for what could very well be her last outing as an only child. Normally, they'd make use of this alone time but Rachel's exhausted (her due date is a week away and she's so much bigger with this baby that walking is a lot for her) and Quinn is fully submersed in her nesting phase. She's cleaned the apartment from top to bottom, packed up the last of their boxes, and Rachel keeps telling her to sit and relax so _she_ doesn't feel lazy.

Quinn turns and their stomachs press together and it's incredibly surreal to feel the baby moving inside her but also feel the distant flutter of the other. "Seems like such a distant memory now," she muses and Rachel takes her hands, leading them back into the living room. "I'm cooking."

"It's soup. I know that it has to boil before we can eat it." Rachel hums in the back of her throat and Quinn smiles when she recognizes the tune. It's been a staple in their family ever since Sophie was born. "We're having babies."

Quinn settles on her end of the couch, stretching out her legs so that her feet can skim Rachel's hip. "Are you just now realizing this?"

Rachel shrugs a little before rearranging the pillow behind her back. She hasn't been able to get comfortable since month six and while Quinn feels bad that she can't ease her girlfriend, it makes the bed feel less empty when Mike's out of town. "You're such a gorgeous pregnant woman. You make me feel like a cow."

Quinn nudges her hip. "Stop that. You're not a cow. You're about ready to pop with a child!"

"And this child has turned me into a cow," Rachel repeats, leaning towards Quinn as best she can and planting her hands on Quinn's stomach. Rachel and Mike haven't been able to stop touching her this entire pregnancy. Not that they weren't just as handsy with Rachel but it just feels like everything is coming full circle. There's no denying that Quinn is in this 100% now. "But you always stay so small when you're pregnant! It's not fair."

"You didn't get very large with Soph," Quinn reminds her and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I looked large. Pregnancy clearly doesn't suit women of my stature."

"Bullshit. Pregnancy does something to you… You know how Mike and I talk about the look you get when you're on stage? You get that look for your entire pregnancy." Rachel's hands push up her shirt, tracing imaginary patterns on her skin.

"What time is it?"

Quinn's eyebrows furrow but turn to look at the cable box. "A little past two."

"Go turn off the soup," Rachel instructs, pressing a kiss to Quinn's swollen stomach. "When you get back, I'd like you to sit on my face."

Quinn's entire face turns red but she gets off the couch faster than she has in a while.

* * *

"He looks like an alien," is the first thing Sophie says when she sees her little brother.

Mike ran back downstairs to pay the cab driver and to grab the mail, leaving the girls and the new baby alone in another new apartment. The only rooms that are unpacked are Soph's and the nursery. The living room is still full of boxes, blocking the great view that sold them on the place, and Sophie keeps rummaging through them to find the blanket they kept on the couch at the old place. This means it's an even bigger mess than Quinn would like, but she and Rachel could only do so much with them both being pregnant and Mike off on tour up until two days ago.

"That's not very nice, Soph," Quinn says, adjusting the small girl on her hip so her knee isn't digging in to her stomach.

Sophie starts twirling Quinn's hair in her hands as she looks between the bundle in Rachel's arms and Quinn's bump. "Is the other baby going to look like that?"

Her daughter drags her hair over Quinn's cheek like a paintbrush and she giggles when Soph finds the ticklish spot on her neck. "A little different, but essentially."

"You looked like this, you know," Rachel says and Sophie gets such a look on her face that her mothers can't help but laugh.

"You told me I was a cute baby," she exclaims, dropping Quinn's hair and pointing at Halden. "That's not cute!"

Rachel clucks her tongue. "Do not say that about your brother!" Rachel starts muttering under her breath in Yiddish as she tends to Halden who started fussing.

"When Papa visits again," Sophie whispers, tapping Quinn's shoulder so she can be put down. "I'm gonna have them teach me those funny words so I know what Momma's saying."

* * *

Rachel's births, while ridiculously long, were pretty standard. They were able to get to the hospital in time and Mike was always in town.

Quinn's not so lucky.

Her due date is three weeks away and Mike isn't due home till Friday. Rachel's at a mommy and me class with Sophie and Halden for another hour. Santana is essentially her only option other than going alone and her significant others would never forgive her if she went on her own. "This better be good, Fabray," is what she's greeted with and Quinn is taking none of her shit today.

"My yoga pants are soaked through with amniotic fluid and I'm home alone. Come walk with me to the hospital."

"Walk," Santana shrieks and Quinn makes her way into their bedroom, trying in vain to get out of her pants. "Do you not remember how fast you gave birth last time? It was like a canon. We'll take a taxi."

"Just please get over here." She stumbles back on the bed and she sighs because there's no way she's letting the sheets stay wet. She kicks her pants off and then throws all the blankets off the bed and ripping the sheets off.

"Why can't you ever _stay_ pregnant for the time you're supposed to?" She can hear Santana slamming her apartment door shut. "Sit with your legs crossed or whatever. I'll be there in five."

* * *

"You would have given birth on the god damn sidewalk," Santana bitches next to her and the taxi driver looks back at them nervously. It feels like she's crowning and _god damn_ , she'd love to get an epidural just once. "How is it that Rachel has the boring births?"

The laugh that escapes her actually helps with the contraction a bit and Santana smiles. "It feels like this child is trying to dance out of me."

"What if it does jazz hands?" When she notices the taxi driver is completely focused on them now, Santana's bitch face is back in full force. "Go asshole! Unless you'd like to deliver this thing yourself."

In the end, Rachel makes it, nearly punching a nurse who tries to tell her to stop recording with her phone. Facetime is a god send because Mike's able to watch the birth from an airport in Pennsylvania and Quinn's pretty sure he's crying more than he did when Sophie and Halden were born combined. "I'm so sorry, doll," he cries after Rachel hands the phone to her, the brunette following the nurses with the baby.

"Santana said that maybe if I crossed my legs tight enough, you'd be able to make it home in time." She shrugs a little. "I tried but she wanted out."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to hold your other hand."

"It's okay, baby." The baby is placed in Rachel's arms and her girlfriend is crying as she cuddles her close. "You'll be here holding our hands for ever. One day won't kill us."

"Her hair is blonde," Rachel exclaims, peaking underneath the pink cap. "Well, not _blonde_ blonde, but she's like a toehead compared to the other kids."

Mike wipes his face as he laughs and the last thing he sees before he gets on his flight is his girlfriends in a hospital bed, his _second_ daughter in between them.

* * *

"Thank god she's got your eyes," Santana muses, staring down at Madeline in her crib. "Otherwise people would think she's adopted." Mike shakes his head next to her, wiping away the long line of drool hanging from Halden's mouth. "I'm serious. This hair is so light!" Madeline gurgles up at Santana and it's still a little weird for Mike to see Santana look like she's not terrified of children. "At least her hair'll be at least normal."

"My kids have normal hair," Rachel says, swatting Santana on the ass as she comes in the room. "Mike, could you come in the living room?" Sophie bounds in, her headphones falling off her head. Right now they're connected to nothing (Quinn took away the old walkman for the day because Sophie refused to get in the bath this morning), but she's still dancing, spinning around her parents before pulling on Mike's hand.

"Daddy, someone who looks like you is here!"

"Soph, room. I told you before." Sophie pouts but does as she's told, skipping past Quinn who sleepily walks into the doorway.

"You guys know your mom's here right?"

Rachel presses her palm against her forehead. "Jesus christ. Now I know where Sophie gets it from."

* * *

Rachel's dads stay for two weeks after Madeline's born and Quinn's mom stays for three.

Mike's mom doesn't leave for a month and a half.

She worries constantly that she's overstaying her welcome but it's not the case. Sophie is fascinated by new people and so she sticks to Julia's side almost the entire time. It gives Rachel and Quinn time to sleep and tend to the babies as well as help Mike unpack the house.

They have dinner as a family and even though Julia cooks these really weird soups for them that's supposed to promote fast healing and stimulate breast milk (not that they need help with that), it's nice. Nobody brings up Mr. Chang but Quinn sometimes hears her in the bathroom, talking quickly in Cantonese underneath her breath.

She's courteous and great with the kids but Rachel can tell she's not sure what to make of the three of them. She watches them carefully, a lot like Rachel's dads did in the beginning, and she knows it's a lot to handle but sometimes it makes her nervous. Rachel feels bad when she exits the shower with Quinn in tow because of course that's when Mrs. Chang is coming out of Sophie's room. It's appropriate for her relationship but anger flashes over Mrs. Chang's face before she relaxes before smiling at them and going back into the living room (it's not even like they were doing anything considering they just gave birth but Rachel supposes that's not really what Julia's problem is). She hates how Mrs. Chang looks at her with pity as Mike laces fingers with Quinn, the two of them sharing a tender kiss as Rachel goes over her script when they're all in the living room. She does the same thing with Quinn whenever Rachel and Mike have a moment without their blonde.

"It's a lot to deal with," Quinn says, running her hands up and down Rachel's arms. Mike's asleep on Rachel's lap, his leg jiggling so bad that it's starting to shake the bed a little bit. After all these years, Rachel and Quinn are convinced he's incapable of staying still. "And she is helping."

"I just don't like feeling awkward in my own home."

"Hm?" Mike digs his face into her stomach before looking up at both of them. "What're you talking about?"

"Go back to sleep, baby."

"G'night dolls. I love you."

The girls echo him and Quinn nips at Rachel's shoulder. "Talk to her tomorrow then," she whispers. One of the babies start crying and Quinn slips out of bed.

Before Rachel can talk to Mrs. Chang about it, the older woman confronts her. "I've been rude," she says, putting down a plate of toast and egg substitute. "I think that you and Quinn are lovely girls but it's very hard for me to remember that this is okay with everyone." Mrs. Chang tucks her hair behind her ears before sipping at her tea. "I'm sure your parents had problems accepting this."

"They did," Rachel says with a nod.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I really do just want to help and get to know my grandchildren."

Rachel looks at her suspiciously. "Did Mike talk to you before he left?"

Mrs. Chang smiles. "Yes, but I do mean every word."

* * *

When Sophie is six, she refuses to speak to in English. It's hell for Quinn because the only second language she knows is Spanish and the only one who could teach Sophie that is her. It also doesn't help that Sophie can only speak broken Yiddish and Cantonese because even Mike and Rachel have a hard time understanding her. Then of course Sophie will also combine _both_ languages and none of her parents know what the hell she's saying. The worst part is that Halden and Madeline are picking up on it too.

Quinn is sitting in front of the babies, shaking her head as they shout something in Cantonese, Sophie grinning deviously behind them. "What are they saying?" Sophie giggles madly. "We've got to do something about this," Quinn says when Mike and Rachel walk in, their arms full of groceries.

The babies exclaim whatever it is they're saying and Mike nearly drops the milk in his hand. "Sophie where did you learn that word?"

"Ma ma."

"Speak English." Sophie shakes her head and sits on her hands. "If you don't start speaking English, you're not allowed to come to the studio with me anymore." Sophie's impish face drops and she scrambles to her feet, throwing her hands over the babies' mouths.

"Sh sh sh," she tells them. "Stop that! You're going to get me in trouble and I have to dance!"

* * *

Mike's at work and Quinn took Halden to the library so it's just Rachel and the girls at home. Rachel most certainly does not have favorites but the girls are more likely to let loose than Halden. They're having a tea party, complete with finger sandwiches and play dresses. Madeline has one of Quinn's hats on and it keeps dropping over her eyes. Sophie tips it back, smiling at her little sister. "This is such a delightful hat darling," Sophie says in some accent that sounds like a mix between Swedish and southern.

Madeline smiles, picking up her tea cup with her pinkie out. "It's from my wife. She's the Queen of France!"

Rachel tries to hide her laugh by taking a bite of her sandwich. "Where ever did you get that necklace, Momma?"

"It was in a treasure chest I found."

Sophie instantly wrinkles her nose. "You're not a pirate are you?"

"Would it be bad if I was?"

"They're smelly."

"But Momma says we can be whatever we want to be," Madeline pipes up, pushing her blonde bangs out of her face. "If Momma wants to be a pirate, she can be a pirate."

Sophie looks at Rachel suspiciously and taps her fingers against her chin. "Are you a pirate?" Rachel nods because, why not? Sophie jumps to her feet nearly knocking over the table and points a finger at her mother. "I knew it! I knew you were the one who killed my husband for his money!" Madeline gasps, clutching her dress and scampering away from Rachel. "Murderer!" They really need to take The Lion King out of their movie rotation because Rachel feels like Scar just accused her. Sophie wields her Barbie like a sword, wrapping an arm around her sister.

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"There's only one way to be sure. You have to sing!"

"Soap, why are you making her sing," Madeline asks, bending her hat so that it looks more like a bonnet as she looks like at her mom. "Why do you have to sing."

"Sh sh," Sophie says, cover Madeline's mouth. "The pirate who killed my husband was singing a song when she did it! You have to sing 'Brown Eyed Girl' so I can see if they're the same!"

Madeline grins widely. "Oh. Yes, yes, you've got to sing!"

When Mike comes home a few minutes later they're dancing around Sophie's room, Rachel crooning, "You, my, brown eyed girls."

* * *

Quinn gets pregnant again and Sophie could pretty much care less. It makes sense considering she was around for the babies (which they realize they'll have to stop calling them that). Halden and Madeline are completely mesmerized by Quinn's stomach.

"You look really full," Madeline tells her one night as she's washing the dishes.

Halden scoffs from the other side of her legs. "You're not supposed to tell ladies that." Quinn bends down and gives her son a huge kiss.

Once Quinn reaches five months they more or less get it and one night when they're all home, they decide to plaster Quinn's stomach. They did it with all the other kids but this is by far the messiest since everyone insists on helping. Halden and Madeline keep rubbing Vaseline on their bellies, exclaiming that they want to match Mommy. The entire container is gone before Mike can rub some on Quinn's breast. They have to improvise with some of Rachel's cocoa butter and the kids start getting antsy. "Can we put the stuff on," Sophie asks.

"You've got to keep your gloves on if you do, okay?" Mike covers Quinn's belly button and then has the kids line up. One by one he takes the kids by the hands, helping them lay the gauze on Quinn's belly.

When it's Halden's turn the baby kicks and he jumps back against Mike. He looks up at Quinn worriedly. "Did the baby hurt you, Mommy?"

Quinn shakes her head. "Course not, sweet boy."

"Watch this," Rachel says, taking Halden's hand and pushing it against the skin of until the baby thumps against his tiny palm.

"That's…" He pulls his hand out of Rachel's, shaking his head. "I'm done. I'm going to go read my book now."

Madeline tugs on Rachel's shorts. "Can we do my belly too?"

Rachel blows Madeline's hair out of her eyes since her hands are dirty and then shakes her head. "No sweetie. It's just for Mommy."

"Then why is Soap doing it," Halden asks and the three parents turn to look at their eight year old who is about to lay one of the gauze strips on her stomach.

"You know better than that Sophie," Quinn exclaims, trying to get up before realizing that her stomach is still wet. Mike pulls the strip from her tiny hands and she stomps her foot against the tarp they laid out.

At the end of the day, they have a cast of Quinn's stomach as well as three tiny casts of the kids'.

* * *

Rachel has rehearsals for a new show and since Quinn's maternity leave doesn't start for another two weeks, Mike takes the kids to the studio with him. The girls love it but Halden prefers to sit against the mirrors and read the books he picked up last week with Quinn. There's not another class coming in till 2 and so the girls have free reign of the floor. They go through tap and classical while he sits with Halden on his lap, helping him through one of the bigger books he picked up. "What's that word, Daddy?"

"Department."

Halden nods. "Corduroy is a bear who lived in the toy department of a big store." He keeps reading slowly and Mike has to admit, he's pretty proud of his little guy for being able to read above his level. Mike looks up to see the girls attempting to waltz with one another but they can't seem to figure out who leads so they just end up twirling with their hands clasped together.

"Daddy, can you teach us how to do the popping thing," Sophie asks and Madeline nods wildly next to her. Even Halden stops reading mid-sentence, letting the book fall to the hard wood floors.

"It might be a little hard for you guys, especially you two nuggets." He runs his hands over Halden's head and Madeline glares.

"I'm not a nugget."

Mike laughs and stands up, holding Halden by his stomach before setting him on the ground. "Sorry, sorry. Come on, let's get your hair back and then we'll try." Sophie tries her best to put her own hair up but she's missing a good chunk. He carefully piles Madeline's hair on top of her head then waves Sophie over. She insists she can do it herself so Mike waits patiently as she tries two more times before sighs and hands him the hair tie.

Soph is almost too graceful to do this. She moves a lot like Quinn, a ballerina at heart, whereas Madeline and Halden seem to pick it up almost immediately. It starts irritating his oldest and she's about two seconds away from throwing a fit when Rachel and Quinn walk in. That ends the mini lesson and he instead dances around with his entire family until it's time for his next class.

* * *

Mike's hands grip hard enough at Quinn's hips to leave a mark and she has to dig her nails into Mike's chest in order to stop herself from suffocating him. " _God,"_ she moans once she looks up and sees Rachel twisting one painfully hard nipple between her fingers, the other hand pressing against Mike's stomach as she rides him faster. The tongue that was thrusting in and out of her disappears and Mike wraps his lips around her clit.

Her thighs tighten around his head and Rachel grabs her by the back of her head, trying to muffle Quinn's scream with her mouth. Quinn can feel Mike's smile between her legs and she tries to push herself off but he keeps her in place, lapping at the wet heat in front of him.

"Mike," she wheezes, laughing a little as she presses her forehead against Rachel's. "I'll suffocate you if you don't let me get down. They can't really hear what he says next since he's still licking her but it sounds a lot like 'worth it'. Rachel's stopped moving herself on top of him but she clenches around him and it throws Mike off because his hands slackens, he loses track of the pattern he had on Quinn's clit.

There's a soft tap at their door, the doorknob rattling a little before there's another tap. "Mommas? Daddy?"

Quinn pats Mike's hands and they curve over her stomach before falling to his sides. The blonde gets off the bed, earning a swat on her ass from Rachel, and she pulls on Mike's robe. When she turns around, Rachel's practically licking at Mike's lips. "God, I love how she tastes on you."

The ache returns between her legs and she tightens the robe before skittering to the door. She opens the door wide enough just to let herself, coughing when Rachel moans loudly.

It's Halden, his brown curls sticking every which way and his thumb is in his mouth. "What is it, sweet boy?" She gently tugs his hand out of his mouth and takes his hand, walking them back to the bedroom he shares with Madeline.

"Mad is crying." Their daughter is sitting up in her bed when they walk in and her blonde hair is sticking to the side of her face.

"Close your eyes, I'm turning on the light." The light illuminates the room and Quinn sees throw up all over Madeline's bed. "Oh, baby." Halden grabs the blanket from his bed, running over to Madeline and he carefully wipes her face.

"It's okay, Mad." He pets the clean side of her hair and Quinn bites her lip.

"I'll be right back babies."

Rachel's collapsed on top of Mike and Quinn sighs. "Put on some clothes. Madeline threw up in her bed. It's all in her hair."

"Halden okay," Mike asks and Quinn nods from the dresser. She throws Rachel and Mike pajamas and then slips into a pair of her own pajama pants.

"I'll go start the shower," Rachel says as she pulls a shirt over her head. Mike trips over a doll on his way to the babies' room and he's surprised to see Sophie in the room too. He very quickly realizes she's heaving too and his eyes widen. Picking her up from underneath his arms, he races them to the bathroom, almost knocking Rachel down in order to get Sophie over the toilet in enough time. He pulls back her hair and Rachel sighs heavily, pressing a kiss to Mike's shoulder. "I'll get Madeline."

An hour later Quinn, Rachel, and Mike sit down at the kitchen table. Halden is sleeping against Rachel's shoulder and Mike looks back at the girls who finally fell asleep on the couch. "He's going to make someone very happy someday," Quinn muses when Halden tightens his grip on Rachel's neck. Though their eyes are different, he definitely looks the most like Rachel and if she weren't so exhausted, she'd snap a picture of them right now.

Rachel smiles. "Cleaning up vomit so willingly is definitely a wonderful trait."

"We're pretty good at this, huh?" The girls look at Mike with small smiles. Rachel takes his hand in hers while Quinn stands up, wrapping her arms around Mike's head when he presses against her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Easter fluff that all sprang from the idea of Santana turning eggs into boobs

"I wish this wasn't such a messy process." Rachel runs a tired hand through her hair before pulling it up into a messy ponytail as her family generally ignores her. Halden and Madeline pretty much have their hands in the bowls of dye even though she's told them twice already that they don't have to hold the egg while it's in the bowl. She can tell Sophie is starting to get upset that her eggs are not at all turning out like the ones in Charlie Brown. Harrison is sitting in Santana's lap, running his hand over the egg she's trying to draw on and Rachel's starting to think Santana's going to pass the baby off.

Instead, Santana just hands the crayon to Harrison and sighs. "How the fuck are you supposed to use that thing? You can't even see what you're doing." Harrison scribbles on the egg Santana's holding before bringing the white crayon to his mouth but Quinn takes it from him before he digs one of his teeth into it.

"You could always do what I'm doing," Mike pipes up, turning his egg around to show them women. He's been using a black crayon he took from the kids' art bin and he's been drawing stick figures dancing around the egg (or at least, that's what it looks like is happening).

"Do that to mine, Daddy," the girls exclaim. Sophie and Madeline start handing him eggs but Madeline realizes quickly that she's already dying her eggs due to the purple stain on her fingers. "Momma, why is it doing this?"

Quinn plucks the egg from her daughter's hand, dropping the egg into the green dye. "This is why Mommy told you to let the egg go." She grabs a wipe and starts cleaning Madeline's hands. "Halden, give me your hands too."

Halden pulls the blue dye close to him, the liquid splashing over the rim and _thankfully_ missing his jeans, and grips his egg tighter. "No. It makes my eggs look pretty."

"This mess could've been avoided if we just bedazzled the eggs like I suggested." Santana snorts and Rachel swats her on the back of the head with the empty dye box.

"Babe, I don't think glue and our kids is really a better idea," Mike says as Madeline climbs into his lap, demanding that he show her how to draw the dancers instead of doing it for her.

"There is no clean way to do this, Rach." Quinn fishes her egg out of the purple dye and watches Halden out of the corner of her eye. He isn't dying his eggs anymore, instead looking intently at all the bowls in front of him and then looking at his brother. "Whatever you're thinking, stop it."

Halden pouts but pucks up his white crayon anyway, drawing something on it before holding it stubbornly in the yellow dye.

"Rachel, go get me a… brown crayon."

"You could as nicely."

Santana rolls her eyes and runs a hand over Harrison's head. "Rachel, please go get me a brown crayon whole I make sure your kid doesn't drink any of this."

Rachel walks down the hall, muttering something about how next year, this entire process _will_ be less messy before saying something in Yiddish that has Sophie giggling madly. Harrison reaches from Santana's lap and kicks her shins when he realizes he can't get to the dye. Santana tries bouncing him a little bit as he starts fussing even more. "Trade me," Rachel says, tossing the crayon on to the plastic table cloth she spread out to save her wood floors. Harrison reaches up for her but once he's on her hip, he tries reaching for the dye on the ground, only calming down when Rachel holds open her palm full of cheerios.

"What're you doing there, Santana," Mike asks, eyes flicking over to her before guiding Madeline's hand over her egg.

Quinn doesn't trust the smirk on her friend's face and tries to see just what Santana's drawing on her egg before Santana hold the tip into the pink dye. Sophie slings her arms around Santana's neck, leaning on her aunt's back. "I know what she's doing."

Santana arches an eyebrow, turning her head just enough that she can see Sophie's face. "Do you now?"

Halden rises on to his knees, peering at the egg curiously. "What is it, Soap?"

Madeline scowls at Quinn and then at Rachel. "Mommas, Aunt is holding her egg! Why aren't you yelling at her?"

Harrison tugs at Rachel's hair and when she tries to pull her hair from his grasp, he puts his hand over her mouth. "She's holding it correctly," Rachel says, voice muffled by her son's hand.

Mike starts laughing, shaking his head as he takes one of Sophie's eggs and starts drawing on it. "Our kid's been hanging out too much with you, San."

Santana pulls the egg out of the dye, careful to make sure all the excess drips off before moving it over to the carton, the tip still face down. "Soap, what's she doing," Halden pouts, finally letting go of his egg so he can crawl over to Santana's eggs. He's about to pick it up when Rachel clucks her tongue and tells him that his hands are dirty.

Quinn leans across and picks up the egg herself, simply swatting Santana's hand away when she tries to take it back, complaining that the dye is going to run and ruin it. Quinn sighs heavily, glaring at her friend when Sophie stands back up, laughing. "It's cheechees, Mommy!" Sophie pats at her still flat chest and, god, Rachel loves her oldest son because Halden blushes and turns back to his eggs. Sophie starts running around the circle, poking everyone in the chest, even the baby though Rachel tries to shield him.

"Are you really drawing nipples on our eggs," Quinn asks, glaring at Mike when he starts laughing. "It's not funny!"

Mike just laughs harder. "I just can't believe it's taken years for Santana to turn her eggs into boobs."

Santana snatches her egg back, trying to wipe away the dye that's run down the side of the mostly white shell. "To be fair, I tried drawing a pussy last year but it looked janky and so I added a stem and called it a flower."

Rachel shakes her head and Harrison slaps his hand against his forehead before shaking his head himself. "Mad," Halden whispers. "What's a pussy?"

Quinn's back straightens. "I'm going to kick your ass, Santana."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a drawing luckypressure did over on tumblr ages ago. This bit is definitely not as fluffy as the others

Generally they only go back to Lima once a year (flying or driving with their clan is hell). It's usually for Thanksgiving or Christmas but when they get an invitation to Puck's wedding in June, Rachel insists they go.

"He's finally found someone worthy of settling down with," Rachel says excitedly as she wipes down Madeline's hands with a wipe. "We absolutely have to be there to support him during this joyous occasion!"

Mike screws the lids back on to the paints, smiling as Halden explains to him the dinosaur painting he finished. "Honestly, I never thought the day would come."

"All the more reason we should make it a priority to go!"

The front door opens and Sophie bursts in, her backpack falling off her shoulders. "Mommy said I could go with you to dance since I got 100% on my math test," she shouts even though Rachel reminds her that the baby is sleeping. "Can we go now, Daddy? Please, please, please?!"

Halden and Madeline look up at him expectantly too and he sighs, glancing at the clock. "You two okay with cooking dinner tonight?"

Quinn nods as she kisses Madeline on the head. "Sounds perfect. That way you guys will be nice and hungry by the time you're back from dancing around."

"We should book our tickets as soon as we can," Rachel says against Quinn's lips and the blonde pulls back with an arched brow.

"Tickets?"

"Puck's finally getting hitched," Mike answers, twirling Sophie when she takes his hand in hers.

"Oh." Quinn smoothes down her shirt after she kisses Halden. "When is it?"

"June. You and Sophie will be on summer vacation so it will be the perfect time for our Lima trip," Rachel insists.

Quinn nods, putting her bag down on the kitchen chairs. "I'll be okay to still fly then too." Both Mike and Rachel pause, staring at each other before turning to look at Quinn. Sophie giggles next to Halden like she always does when she knows something no one else does. "Would you like to tell them, Soph," Quinn asks as she grabs a banana from the dish in the middle of the table.

Sophie stands up on the chair just as Harrison starts crying down the hall. "Mommy's having _another_ baby."

Rachel's eyes widen and the paint in Mike's hand falls on to the table as Quinn grins sheepishly. "I know that this is a lot sooner than-" She shrieks when Mike scoops her up and throws her over his shoulder.

The kids start laughing and Rachel smiles when Madeline looks up at her and starts asking if this one can _please_ be a girl. Rachel simply showers Madeline in kisses before backing towards the wall when she notices Mike turn towards her. "Michael, _no!_ Don't you dare pick me up!"

* * *

He's supposed to pick up Sophie from school because Quinn has a doctor's appointment, Rachel's at work, and considering Santana has the three little ones, it's a pain for her to get Sophie too. But when he gets to the school, he's told that Quinn stopped by around 1 and checked Sophie out early.

He calls Rachel and Rachel hasn't talked to Quinn since she left this morning so he just heads home, texting Quinn the entire way there.

The house is completely quiet when he gets home but Quinn's heels are kicked off next to the door, Sophie's backpack tossed next to it. "Q," he calls, checking the kitchen just to make sure neither girl is in there. There's no response and he pulls out his phone again, this time dialing Quinn's number. He walks down the hall as the phone goes straight to Quinn's voicemail. No one is in the bathroom and Sophie's room is empty too but when he turns to look in their bedroom, he stops in the doorway.

Quinn has Sophie pressed against her chest, arms wrapped tightly around their daughter as they lay in the center of the massive bed. Quinn's face is buried in Sophie's hair but Mike can hear her crying and he swallows hard as he takes a step closer. "It's okay, Mommy," Sophie says softly, petting Quinn's hair and Mike's heart completely shatters when Quinn moves just enough to look at him with her bloodshot hazel eyes.

* * *

"I really don't think we should go anymore," Mike whispers as he dries the bowl Rachel handed him. It's been two months and for the most part, Quinn's _okay_ , but he doesn't want her to have to put on a front for an entire week.

"We should leave the decision up to her." Rachel washes off a cup and hands it to Mike, leaning back so she can look at the rest of their family at the kitchen table. They haven't really talked about the trip and they should because it's only a month away. Rachel thinks that getting away fro a week could do Quinn good and at the very least, seeing Judy could help. Quinn has been functional, though she's been keeping the kids incredibly close and Rachel's pretty sure Sophie only leaves Quinn's side to go to the bathroom which is completely understandable. But Quinn's been keeping her distance with her and Mike and _that_ Rachel isn't okay with. Each night Quinn curls into herself and away from whoever is laying next to her and Rachel's seen Quinn pull away from Mike more than once. Rachel knows she needs space but every time Quinn does that it _kills_ her. "Even if we don't go to the wedding, I still think we should do something that week. We need a pick me up."

Mike wraps his arms around Rachel's waist and kisses his way down her neck. "We'll talk tonight, okay?" She nods, leaning against his chest after she turns off the water.

The kids are chatting away about some Disney show, Harrison babbling from Quinn's lap. Mike looks over at them and squeezes Rachel when Quinn mouths I love you.

* * *

"You coming to bed, doll?"

Quinn looks up from her book, pushing her glasses into her hair. "I think I'm going to read for a little while longer… I don't want to keep you guys up."

"You know your reading won't bother us." Quinn shrugs and Mike catches her hand when she puts her glasses back on. "We're still here."

Quinn swallows, watching as Mike brings her hand to his lips. "I know," she admits. "I just…" She sighs and lets her book fall shut. "I wasn't even that far along and we've got our hands full with our babies now, but I was already used to the idea of adding another." She lets her free hand fall against her stomach and she closes her eyes. "I just need a little more time, baby. I promise I won't ruin our vacation."

"That's the farthest thing from my mind, Quinn. We don't even have to go if you're-"

"No, no. We should go. It's Puck," she says with a small smile. "I won't believe he's married unless I see it with my own eyes."

He chuckles, nodding his head as he tugs her out of the chair. It's the first joke he's heard from her in a while and, yeah, they'll be okay.

He spins her around the living room slowly until Rachel clears her throat from the hallway. "Coming to bed, my loves?"

* * *

It's surprisingly easy to get Santana to watch the kids. They sit together on the flight to Lima with Harrison on the plane and before Rachel can even bring up her plan, Santana asks casually, "Hey, isn't your anniversary the day before the wedding?" Harrison tries putting his drool covered hand on the Sky Mall Santana's flipping through but Rachel grabs his hand before he can ruin the pages. "Please tell me you have some crazy, over the top plan to help pull her out of her funk. She's been too down to spar with me verbally and it's starting to bum _me_ out."

"My ideas are not over the top," Rachel insists.

"You told them you were pregnant with Halden via song and dance number."

"That was creative!"

Santana rolls her eyes, turning to the next pages. " _Anyway_ , you guys are doing something right?"

"If all goes well, yes. We're definitely going out to dinner and probably a show."

"Then I'll make sure I'm free that night so I can watch the munchkins."

"Are you sure," Rachel asks, trying to get Harrison to sit back down on her lap. Instead he nearly pokes her eye out, only sitting down once he shoves his hand in her shirt. "I was kind of expecting you to be too busy catching up and I'd have to pawn them off on Judy. But I don't really think she can handle the crazy that Soph and Mad are plus Harrison."

Santana waves her hand before putting the magazine back. "If she volunteers, I'll stop by to make sure your kids don't completely tear apart her house."

"Thank you," Rachel sighs. "My dads refuse to watch anyone who isn't potty trained since Sophie peed on the living room carpet when she was two."

* * *

Quinn's been trying to keep busy with the kids which saves her most of the time from meeting up with friends who she hasn't seen in years. It's fine because she honestly doesn't _want_ to go out to lunch with Tina or Finn but Puck's constantly texting her, asking why she didn't go out to dinner or drinks or to Temple (she knows he only throws in the last one to get a smile out of her). It's why she's not surprised at all that he just randomly stops by during lunch with a pack of wine coolers.

"Oh, so this is why everyone has mysteriously stepped out for the afternoon," she quips as she lets him in the house, hugging him tight when his arms envelop her.

"I knew you wouldn't drink with the kids in the house." He kicks off his boots and then follows her into the kitchen, sitting down at the island. "So, Q, what's for lunch?"

"I was going to make myself a sandwich."

"You still eatin' like a bird I see," he says as grabs a piece of bacon from the plate on the counter.

She steals it back and glares. "I only made enough bacon for me, Puck."

"This is like a half a package!"

She arches her eyebrow as she picks up the bread knife. "Go ahead then. Try and finish that piece you just bit."

He stares between the bacon and her hand before leaning across to take another bite. She lets him take the bacon which has him grinning but then she slaps him and it only makes him smile bigger. "I really fucking missed you, Quinn."

* * *

Puck stays for a while, even after her family comes home, but eventually his fiancé, Quinn still isn't 100% sure what her name is (Stacey? Sylvia? It might not even be an S the more she thinks about it), calls reminding him about the dinner with her parents. "You have a good time catching up," Mike asks her later, when she's sitting in the tub with Harrison, the rest of their kids in bed with Rachel and her mom watching a movie.

He grabs Harrison's rubber duck and puts it on top of his head. It only upsets him for a second but then he reaches over the best he can to put his rubber alligator on top of Mike's head, giggling and splashing when Mike leaves it there. Quinn's fingers trace Harrison's chubby cheeks, smiling wider when he kisses her fingertip. "It was really nice… Just the person I needed to talk to, I think."

Mike picks up the baby shampoo and squirts a little in his hand before running it over Harrison's head. "That's what we thought too," he tells her honestly, even though Rachel told him not to.

"He reminded me just how much I need to be present for the family I already have, and not dwell on the ones I'm missing… I have all of my loves under one roof and I think that makes me really lucky." She rests her head on his shoulder, watching as he washes their son's hair carefully. He's always best with baths; while she and Rachel have accidentally gotten soap in all of the kids' eyes, he hasn't once. "Thank you for being patient."

"No need to thank me, doll." Harrison starts drumming his hands on her boobs which only makes Mike laugh. "I know he's only a year old, but I think it's safe to say our son is a boob man."

* * *

Even though Santana is often a thorn in her side, Rachel really thinks that Quinn made a great choice for a best friend. She walks in as Quinn is zipping up Rachel's dress with Halden on her hip, their son holding out a card. "Happy anniversary, my freaky friends."

Quinn rolls her eyes but takes the card and opens it. "What's this?"

Rachel looks over her shoulder, a hotel card key between Quinn's fingers. She grips Quinn's hip gently and presses a kiss between her shoulder blades. Quinn barely tenses now but they still haven't been physical like that since Quinn lost the baby and her eyes flick nervously to Santana. Rachel's totally grateful because she has no doubt that Santana got them a really nice room, but this is all kind of riding on how Quinn feels.

"Just to give you guys a night away. I'll be here to help your mom with the kids," Santana explains as Halden buries his face in her neck. "Plus there's breakfast in the morning. All the bacon you can want."

Rachel laughs and Quinn elbows her. "Apparently she threatened to stab Puck for taking a bite of her bacon yesterday."

"I did not! I simply chose that moment to pick up my knife."

Santana snorts, putting Halden down as he starts wiggling in her arms. "You look pretty mommas," he tells them both as he grabs their hands. He gives each hand a kiss before smiling up at them widely. Not caring that she's certain Santana's just gotten a view of her underwear, Quinn sighs and sits down on the floor next to Halden. He takes the apples of her cheeks in his hands, squeezing them gently. "Your smile is back, Mommy!"

Quinn scoops Halden into her arms, thankful he's still small enough that she can do this with ease (she misses the days when she could still do this with Sophie), and peppers kisses all over his face until he's giggling.

* * *

The whole plan was to go out to dinner and catch a movie but once they all pile into the car, they end up going back to the hotel. It's nice to go out but Santana spent a nice chunk of her own money getting this room for them and Rachel comments on the fact that she can't even remember the last time they've enjoyed the luxury of a hotel.

"We should totally do this more often," Rachel says as she spears the last bit of her fish. "Get all dressed up, even if we're just eating dinner at home." They've been watching all the movies they said they wanted to see when they were in theaters on Pay Per View and ordering way too much food from room service for the past three hours. Quinn and Mike have already relaxed a bit (Mike's pants were unbuttoned half way through eating his steak and Quinn pulled the hair she'd carefully curled earlier into a messy bun on top of her head) but Rachel sits with her back straight against the headboard, still 100% all dolled up.

Quinn rolls her eyes as she chows down on her bacon omelet, nodding along when Mike voices what she's thinking. "We have small kids, Rach. It'd be way too messy."

Once Quinn's mouth is empty she adds, "Just dress up when you're playing tea with them." Rachel huffs a little, only for Mike to nuzzle into her neck, which gets Rachel to melt into him, resting her head on the top of his. Quinn licks her lips after finishing her orange juice, gazing at her partners from her portion of the bed. Mike's eyes are glued on the TV (this movie had been his pick), but Rachel glances over at her and reaches for her just as Quinn decides to get up from the bed. The hurt look that Rachel gains barely lasts longer than a second, her brunette valiantly covering it up with a smile and a redirection of her attention to the TV. Quinn feels her own face twist and she hurries to gather the dishes they've all left on the bed.

"Qui-," Mike starts but Quinn shakes her head, dropping all of their dirty dishes on to free spaces on the cart room service left.

"You two aren't leaving me with much space to lay with you." Rachel visibly relaxes once she says that and that smile of Mike's that she loves graces his face for the first time in too long.

Even though Rachel has been in the middle all night, they insist on Quinn squeezing in between them. After a while (and the start of another movie), Quinn can no longer feel the chill from the air conditioner they've been blasting all night. She can see goosebumps on the arm Mike's wrapped around her waist but Rachel keeps moving around because she's too hot still. "Rach, you're wearing wool tights," Mike points out after Rachel announces that she's turning the air up more. "Why don't you just take them off?"

Rachel glares at him, obviously flustered as she walks over to the wall cooler. Mike just shakes his head but Quinn pushes herself up, head cocked to the side as Rachel very pointedly pushes the down button four times. "Rach, just take them off. I don't even know why you wore them in the middle of summer anyway."

"No, it's fine," Rachel says. "Mike can just get under the blankets if he's cold."

Quinn arches an eyebrow. "What's going on with you?"

Mike props his head up on his elbow. "She doesn't want you to think that we're trying to bed you."

" _Michael_ ," Rachel grits with a stomp of her foot.

Quinn sits up and scratches at the skin below her ear. "We got dressed together earlier! And I've seen you undress a lot since…" She takes a deep breath and though she knows they won't fault her if she doesn't finish her sentence, she knows that she needs to verbalize it if she really wants to move on from this. "Since I lost the baby."

"I know that! But we also haven't been in a nice hotel room on our anniversary all those other times," Rachel says as she gets back to the bed, kneeling on the edge. "And putting _on_ clothes doesn't count." Quinn takes Rachel's hand in hers just as Mike starts rubbing her own back. "I know things are better but I just don't want you to feel like we have to have sex tonight, because we absolutely do not."

"Could we?" Mike's hand stills on her back and Rachel's eyes widen just a little bit. Clearing her throat, Quinn gives Rachel's hand a squeeze as she curls her legs around Mike's even more. "I've missed you both a lot more than I thought I did." Her fingers start dancing along invisible lines on Rachel's palms before traveling up to lightly brush Rachel's forearm. Turning Rachel's arm in her hands, Quinn presses kisses along Rachel's smooth skin until Rachel tangles her hand in Quinn's hair.

"We're here anyway, Quinn…"

Mike playfully bites Quinn's shoulder, bringing her attention to him. "How about we just see where the night takes us." Rachel nods in agreement but Quinn just arches an eyebrow. "Rachel will take off those damn tights, I'll get under the blanket, and we'll just watch the rest of the movie." Rachel huffs about how well they work with this outfit while reaching up under her dress, both of her partners staring at her as she does so. It's impossible for her to not show them her underwear given the length of her dress and the fact that she's taking them off while standing and while Mike just gets that pervy teenage boy smile on his face (it amazes her that the littlest things can still do so much for him), Quinn bites her bottom lip, squeezing her thighs together.

She falls on to all fours on the bed before cupping the back of Quinn's neck. "We're going to have sex aren't we? If you say so, we just fall to obey your orders, huh?" Quinn laughs but nods and Rachel dips her head to kiss Quinn as Mike's hand slips between Quinn's legs. Rachel playfully bites at Quinn's lower lip before Quinn kind of squeaks against her mouth, causing her to pull back with one more peck. Mike's hand has now disappeared under Quinn's skirt and now that her mouth is free, Quinn turns to their boy. She takes his cheeks into her hands, their lips sliding together feverishly as Quinn does her best to move closer to Mike without breaking contact. The bulge in Mike's pants is obvious and Rachel whines when she realizes that, somehow, she hasn't been with Mike during the past few months either.

Rachel starts to get up from the bed, no doubt to get the condom she always carries (they're dating an odd but wonderfully prepared duck) and before she can get too far, Quinn pulls away from Mike. "No," she says quickly, her breathing already labored and her lips red. Mike starts running his hand up and down Quinn's arm, whispering that it's okay but the blonde shakes her head. "No." She swallows hard, reaching over Mike to tug Rachel back on the bed. She takes a deep breath, her head falling on to Mike's shoulder. Rachel squeezes her hand and Mike nuzzles her hair with his nose. "I want to try."

"Are you sure, baby," Rachel asks, her eyes flicking to Mike's briefly.

Quinn nods and pushes herself even more against Mike, her thigh sliding against his hard on. "I know we didn't plan the last one, or any of our kids really, but it made me realize that I _do_ want one now." She turns her head and leaves four kisses over Mike's thundering heart, pulling Rachel's hand against her chest. "I want a baby."

Rachel and Mike's hands both immediately grip her leg, their fingertips digging into the soft flesh of her thigh when they laugh. Rachel's hand travels to Mike's leg, tugging playfully at his slacks. "Too much clothing. If we're making a baby, we better do this right."

They make quick work of their clothes, Rachel wrapping her arm around Mike's waist once the both of them are nude, outlining his abs as Quinn kicks off her underwear. "I've missed this," he sighs. Quinn smiles softly, long delicate fingers following an imaginary trail across her stomach and down to her pussy. Rachel groans against his skin and he bucks into the hand that wraps around his dick. "I can't believe you two haven't killed me yet." His girls laugh in unison and Rachel pumps him once more before nudging him on the bed.

"I want you on top of him."

"Where are you going," Quinn asks as she kneels next to Mike's hips, her legs wide enough for him to dip two fingers into her wet heat.

Rachel straddles Mike's leg, his dick twitching and hand roughly thrusting into Quinn as Rachel's juices run down his leg, her hands running over the deep V of his hips before taking his cock in her mouth. Mike curses under his breath, a hand fisting in Rachel's hair as her head bobs three times. He looks down to see mirth in her eyes as her tongue rolls around the head of his cock just before she pulls off with a pop. "Come take a seat my love," she breathes out, her eyes roaming all over Quinn's body. "Face our boy."

Mike holds his hand out once he pulls out of Quinn and the sound of his girls moaning, Quinn from the sight of Rachel sucking his wet fingers into her mouth and Rachel from the taste of the woman they've both gone without for months, is music to his ears. Might even be better than the sound of Rachel singing or their kids' laughter but he'd never say that out loud.

Rachel grips Quinn's hips once their blonde straddles him, guiding her on to Mike who thrusts up impatiently.

Quinn's eyes squeezes shut, her mouth dropping open as Mike stretches her and Rachel scoots closer until her breasts are pressed against Quinn's back. Rachel's hands travel up her sides lightly. Quinn finds herself gripping Mike's hip as Rachel's hands stop just below her breasts, fingers fanning and flexing over the supple flesh.

"Oh god," Quinn moans, grabbing Mike's other hand desperately when he shallowly thrusts into her. She squeezes around him as Rachel's thumb runs over a hard nipple and Rachel catches Mike's eye over Quinn's shoulder.

It still amazes him just how well they all communicate, even when they don't speak. Rachel bites the space where neck and shoulder meet just as he cants his hips up, thrusting a little harder, a little faster when Rachel drags her tongue along the column of Quinn's neck. "How is it that every bit of you tastes so sweet," Rachel murmurs into Quinn's skin, her own hips thrusting into Quinn's ass and her pussy dragging over his leg in a way that Mike can _feel_ is helping her get off.

His fingers run along the inside of Rachel's leg before he grips Quinn's thigh, staring at their hips as they both jut forward. "Fuck," he sighs, letting his head fall to the bed when he hears Rachel tell Quinn to fuck herself. A whine escapes the back of Quinn's throat and Rachel kneads Quinn's breasts, her own hard nipples dragging down Quinn's back as the blonde rises on her knees. Quinn's back arches, her ass pressing into Rachel as Mike thrusts up, sheathing himself in her when Rachel's fingers slide down Quinn's body and slips over her clit.

Quinn throws her head back on Rachel's shoulder, legs trembling as a scream rips through her.

Rachel smirks deviously down at him as she latches on to the mark she started on Quinn's neck earlier, not caring that the deep purple bruise will be hell to cover up once they check out tomorrow morning.

This may be the night they kill him.

* * *

When they get back to Judy's early the next morning (Santana had told them to stay until check out but they hadn't slept much anyway and they missed the kids), it is unusually quiet given the fact that there were four children in the house. Rachel immediately assumes the worst. "Oh my god, what if someone has broken in," she whispers, clutching her overnight bag to her belly as Mike steps in front of the girls.

Santana walks out just then, in nothing but an oversized t-shirt Quinn vaguely recognizes. "Holy christ, fuck," Santana yelps, bringing her hands, each of which hold a water bottle, to her chest. "What the hell are you guys doing back so early?"

"It's all ready 9 in the morning," Rachel counters.

"That's early for people who don't have kids!"

Rachel just rolls her eyes and makes her way into the kitchen, citing that she'll start a pot of coffee for all of them, while Mike asks if Harrison has been up yet since it's unusual for him to sleep in so late. Quinn simply stares at the shirt Santana's wearing, tapping her fingers against her hip rhythmically until it clicks. "Is that my mother's shirt?" She hadn't realized that Mike and Santana were talking so much until they stop and turn to look at Quinn who still remains focused on the faded Brown University shirt. "Oh my god, that is my mother's shirt."

At that exact moment, Judy starts making her way down stairs. "Santana," she calls, her voice almost giggly. She stops abruptly halfway down the steps, hastily pulling her robe completely shut. "Quinn! Mike! You guys are back rather, um, early… I thought check out wasn't until noon."

Mike doesn't even look back at Quinn before fully stepping in between her and Santana. "You," Quinn whispers and Mike can hear the growl growing in her voice, "slept with my _mom?!"_

Harrison spends the next five hours chanting bitch. The only reason the other kids don't repeat any of the words coming out of either Quinn or Santana's mouth is because Rachel promptly rushed them out to the mall where the three older kids made teddy bears in their pajamas.

* * *

Judy visits early in August and while Quinn has made her peace with the fact that Santana is… _dating_ her _mother,_ the fact that Santana is standing next to her at the airport, rocking on the balls of her feet is unsettling. What is even more unsettling and disgusting is the fact that after her mom hugs her and kisses her cheek, wraps her arms around Santana's waist and lets Santana practically devour her face.

"I'm going to direct my morning sickness towards you two if you grab my mother's ass."


End file.
